Re birthday
RE_birtday ist ein Lied von Akuno-P und gehört zur Story of Evil. Das Lied wird von Kagamine Len gesungen und ist ein Sequel zu den Liedern Servant of Evil, Daugther of Evil und Regret Message Handlungen Len Kagamine erwacht nach seiner Hinrichtung in dem Lied Servant of Evil bzw. Daughter of Evil in einer fremden Welt ohne Schatten. Er merkt das er tot ist und kann weder etwas sehen noch etwas hören. Kurz darauf erscheint über ihm ein großes Loch, aus dem ein Schlüssel hervorkommt und Miku erscheint vor ihm. Sie sagt ihm auch, das er Tod sei und gibt sagt, das er diesen Raum nie mehr verlassen wird. Er errinert sich daran, das er Miku ermordete als er noch lebte und an die Sünde, die er begannen hat. Kurz darauf sind seine Hände in rote Handschellen gelegt und seine Füße in blaue. Er vernimmt ein Lied, das ihn von nun an begleite. Es vergehen Jahre, in denen er versucht, die Ketten zu öffnen, was ihm jedoch nicht geling, bis er merkt, das seine Schwester dieses Lid singt und er bereut. Nun erscheint Miku , dieses mal in ihrer VOCALOID Kleidung, wieder vor ihm und sagt, das seine Sünden ihm bald vergeben werden würden und er genug gesühnt hätte. Die Ketten springe darauf hin ab und er hört erst Meiko, die ihm mahnt, dankbar zu sein für sein neues Leben und im Anschluß Kaito, der ihm sagt, das heute sein Geburtstag sein soll. Darauhin erhellt sich seine Welt und er wechselt seine Kleidung zu seinem VOCALOID Outfit. Daraufhin wird er gezeigt, wie er neben Rin in einer Kapsel liegt. Lyrics Japanisch= 目覚めたとき僕はひとり 黒く塗りつぶされた部屋 何も見えず　何も聞こえず 一人震える闇の中 天井には大きな穴 よく見ればそこには巨大なぜんまい その先から突如響く 得体の知れぬ不気味な声 「罪深き少年よ お前はこの先永遠に この部屋からは出られぬ」　と言った 瞬間　思い出した全ての記憶 自らが重ねた罪の数々を ここにいる理由と結末に気づいた もうあのころには戻れないのだと 気づけば両腕にはめられた赤い手錠 それわきっと誰かの流した血の色 両ぅの足首には青い色の鎖 それはきっと誰かの涙色 「るりらるりら」　聞こえてきた歌は 誰が歌う子守唄だろうか．．． どれほどの時が流れただろう 動かぬぜんまいに尋ねた どこからともなく聞こえてくる 歌声だけが僕を癒す ある日僕は気づいたんだ その歌の真実の意味を そした僕は子守唄に 新しい言葉を付け足した ぜんまいの隙間から 落ちてきた小さな光 それはきっと ―君がくれたメッセージ― 廻り始めたぜんまいは静かに語る 「罪が消したゆるされることはない」 だけど　水という言葉　悪という言葉 僕らはそれらを歌へと変えよう 赤い手錠外れ　僕に語りかける 「これからあなたは生まれ変わるのよ」と 青い足枷外れ　僕に話しかける 「今日が君の新しいBirthday」 すべてが廻りそして白く染まる もうすぐ君に会いに行くよ |-|Romaji= mezame tatoki boku wa hitori kuroku nuri tsubusareta heya nani mo miezu nani mo kikoezu hitori furueru yami no naka tenjou ni wa ooki na ana yoku mireba soko ni wa kyodai na zenmai sono saki kara totsujo hibiku etai no shirenu bukimi na koe "tsumibukaki shounen yo omae wa kono saki eien ni kono heya kara wa derarenu" to itta shunkan omoi dashita subete no kioku mizukara ga kasane ta tsumi no kazukazu wo koko ni iru riyuu to ketsumatsu ni kizuita mou ano koro ni wa odorenai no dato kizukeba ryouude ni wa merareta akai tejou sore wa kitto dare ka no nagashita chi no iro ryouu no ashikubi ni wa aoi iro no kusari sore wa kitto dare ka no namida no iro "Ru ri ra ru ri ra" kikoe tekita uta wa dare ga utau komoriuta darou ka... dore hodo no toki ga nagareta darou ugokanu zenmai ni tazuneta doko kara tomonaku kikoete kuru utagoe dake ga boku wo iyasu aru hi boku wa kizuitanda sono uta no shinjitsu no imi wo soshita boku wa komoriuta ni atarashii kotoba wo tsuketashita zenmai no sukima kara ochite kita chiisana hikari sore wa kitto -kimi ga kureta messeejii- mawari hajimeta zenmai shizuka ni kataru "tsumi ga keshite yurusareru koto wa nai" dakedo mizu to iu kotoba aku to iu kotoba bokura wa sorera wo ita he to kaeyou akai tejou hazure boku ni katari kakeru "kore kara anata wa umare kawaru no yo" to aoi ashikase hazure boku ni hanashi kakeru "kyou ga kimi no atarashii baasudei" subete ga mawari soshite shiroku somaru mou sugu kimi ni ai ni yuku yo |-|English= When I woke up, I was alone In a room painted black I couldn't see or hear anything One person shivering in the darkness The cieling had a large hole It was easy to see a big spring in it Suddenly there was a sound I knew this ghastly voice "Boy's crimes are getting old You're far from me forever It left from this room" it said Remembering all of that moment Naturally repeating that sin over and over Realizing the reason it all ended Having to go back to those days Both of my arms are in red handcuffs They are surely the colour of someone's spilling blood Both of my ankles are in blue chains They are surely the colour of someone's tears "Lapis lazuli.." the song said Who seems to be singing this lullaby... How much time seems to go by Searching for the changing spring Suddenly I hear A singing voice to heal me One day I notice That the song has real meaning And now it's my lullaby New words are added to it From the opening of the spring A tiny northern light Very surely -You're giving a message- The spring's surroundings start to talk quietly "It's sure that your sins aren't tolerated" However, the water spoke and evil spoke We will try to change those facts The red hancuffs fall off and I start to talk "After this, you will be born again" The blue shackles fall off and I talk to you "Today is your new Birthday" Everything around us is dyed white Very soon we will meet again Credits goes to ♫ |-|Deutsch= Fand mich in einer Welt, wo Schatten man nicht sah Ich war ganz allein, niemand wird mein Rufen hör'n Ich konnte weder sehn, noch konnt' ich etwas hörn Nur ich ganz allein, zitternd in der Dunkelheit Dann sah ich über mir, öffnet sich ein Loch Daraus kam hervor wie ein Schlüssel den man dreht Und plötzlich fing es an, lies mich sofort erstahrn' Gespenstisch erklang ein mir vertrautes Lied "Was er einst hat ist schon längst verstorben, Du wirst nun für immer von mir entfernt sein " sie sagt "Niemals verlässt du diesen Raum - Nein" Nun erinnere ich mich daran als ich noch einmal Atmen konnt' Diese Sünde die ich einst begann, sie wiederholt sich Dieses End ich seh's so oft Ich nahm mein Schicksal mit ins Grab Wenn man mir noch einmal den Schritt ins Leben schenkt - Erhör mich! Meine Hände wurden in blutrote Ketten gelegt - Was ist das? War da wer der von der Farbe Rot überdeckt was - Wer war das? Blaue Ketten über meinen Fuß - Ich konnt' mich nicht mehr rühr'n Gab es denn einen der von Tränen schwer war wie die Farbe! Lalala - klingt das Lied bis in die Nacht hinein Wer ist es der dieses wunderschöne Schlaflied für mich singt Ist schon Zeit vergang, ich weiß es nicht genau verzweifelnd versuch ich den Schlüssel umzudrehn' Auf einmal hörte ich, ein neuer Klang für mich Die singende Stimme die mich vom Leid befreit Und eines Tages da, hab ich es dann bemerkt Das es dieses Lied in meinem Leben gab Der Klang dieses Lied's lies mich friedlich sein und ganz neue Worte wurden hinzugefügt Von dem Schlüssel fiel etwas herab Kam dort ein kleines, doch helles Licht zu mir Ist es wahr - schickst du mir? Ist es eine Nachricht nach langer Zeit! Lausche dann des Feder's leisen lang und nahm die kalte Stimme wahr Keine Angst deine Sünden werden dir schon bald vergeben werden Es klang jedoch traurig und auch bedauernd nahm ich's wahr So will ich versuchen all die Dinge wieder gut zu machen Die roten Handschellen lösten sich und sagten leise was zu mir "Nach dieser Sünde schenkt man dir ein neues Leben sie dankbar" Die blauen Ketten sprangen auf und auch dort jemand sagte was "Der heutige Tag wird dein neuer Geburtstag sein" Alles um mich erhellt sich plötzlich & auch mein Traum erstrahlt Das Wiedersehen ist schon nah, nach dieser langen Zeit Lycris by 「CCB」 Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Story of Evil Kategorie:The Evillious Chronicles